Arkn Echo: Endtimes
Arkn Echo: Endtimes was the planned fourth area of creativity (or 'verse) in The Arkn Mythos. It was created by DeathlyLogic, ControlZero, Type0Negative, and Candlewalker, and was intended to act as a prequel to The Arknverse, telling the origin story of the Hethe pantheon of Universe A. It was officially cancelled in early 2019. Synopsis A brand new story, one that will shape the world you all know as Arkn A; a prequel to The Arkn Mythos, and one that will impact the world as we know it in ways we never could have imagined. De'ebo, Zag'orv, Fab'ras, Gar'sha, Cre'vial, Tum'to, and Leg'leg were not the first seven Hethe. A long time ago, there was something else out there. Something older. Something eviler. Something that needed to be stopped. Introducing Arkn Echo: Endtimes. Production Arkn Echo: Endtimes was conceived in the spring of 2018, through the collaborative efforts of DeathlyLogic, Type0Negative, ControlZero, and Candlewalker. At that stage, the Arknthology had been declared "incompletable", and Arkn: Legacy was in the works. However, the trio felt that there was still a story to be told, and questions to be answered in relation to Universe A. The three of them brainstormed, coming up with the plotline for Echo. In late April, DeathlyLogic created a blog titled Arkn: Echo. It was intended to serve as the main hub for Echo, hosting both short stories and the ongoing storyline in the franchise (in serial form). On April 23rd, DeathlyLogic added a section for "Universe O" (which was listed as "TBA") on the wiki homepage, along with a redlink entry for a "Project E" (which was listed as "Coming May 15, 2018"). The first entry on the Arkn: Echo blog, a one-shot story by Type0Negative titled "Three Words", was published that same day; the following entry, another T0N one-shot titled "Devil's Deal", was posted two days later on April 25th. The first chapter of the official plotline ("Chapter 0: Death") was published on May 10th. On May 15th, DeathlyLogic officially released Arkn Echo: Endtimes in the Arkn Mythos Discord; he described the concept of the new 'verse, and provided a link to Chapter 1 of the official plotline ("Chapter 1: Stand"). He stated that the entire story of Echo had been plotted out from beginning to end, but that it would take some time to produce the content; while he said that he would attempt to write the chapters as quickly as possible, he urged the chat to "be patient", promising that a new chapter would be released at least "every week or so". The Universe O section on the wiki homepage was updated to read "Universe O: Arkn: Echo", and "Project E" was replaced with a redlink to "Arkn: Echo". Cancellation Despite the enthusiasm of the creators, Echo was plagued by increasing schedule slippage. While DeathlyLogic had initially hoped to complete and publish the first five chapters of Echo on the official release date, only Chapter 1 would see publication that night. The follow-up chapter ("Chapter 2: Sons of Bright") was posted two months later, on July 17th. The creators of Echo continued discussing their plans for Echo in DeathlyLogic's private creator Discord, but no further Echo-related content was published, and no Echo-related updates were made on the wiki. In November, the Arkn: Echo blog was deleted; shortly thereafter, the "Universe O" section was removed from the wiki homepage. DeathlyLogic was unhappy with the latter change, claiming he that was still working on Echo and wanted to "stick with" it until Legacy was ready for relaunch. On January 4th, 2019, DeathlyLogic put the final nail in the coffin, announcing in the Arkn Mythos Discord chat that the intended plotline of Echo was going to be recycled to make Legends of Yor'ede: Echoes of Destiny, a non-Arkn fantasy franchise. Content All of the existing content in Arkn Echo: Endtimes was posted on the Arkn: Echo blog. Both one-shot short stories and a serial (i.e. the main storyline of Echo) were created. A comic based on the central story was also planned; however, it never made it to publication. One-shots * Three Words * Devil's Deal Arkn Echo: Endtimes (Serial) * Chapter 0: Death * Chapter 1: Stand * Chapter 2: Sons of Bright (Scroll down to read) Gallery ArknEchoThreeWords.jpg|The logo for the one-shot "Three Words". ArknEchoLogo.jpg|The logo for the one-shot "Devil's Deal". Chapter0Death.jpg|The logo for "Chapter 0: Death". ArknEcho1Stand.jpg|The logo for "Chapter 1: Stand". Category:Canons Category:Closed Source Category:Cancelled Series Category:Deleted Series Category:Non-canon